Kiana Won't Say She's In Love With SoraxKumiko And RikuxKairi
by Sora's Sister
Summary: Kiana was just scrolling the Internet on her laptop until she saw 5 pictures. Three of them she liked. But the other two, not so much. How will this turn out? Read this and find out. Nothing belongs to me, except my OC.


Kiana was scrolling the Internet for some cute pictures, until she happened upon 5 pictures. Three of them had her three favorite pairings (next to some other pairings she ships). But there were two that caught her eye. There was one that had a girl next to Sora called Double The Blessing, Double The Love. She had red hair, like Ariel's, only in a different hairstyle. Her face reminded Kiana of Namine. The description said that her name was Kumiko. A fitting name for a pretty girl. It also said in the description that she and Sora had twins, whose names were Skye and Dawn. Skye was a boy, and Dawn was a girl. They were so cute. Even though Kiana was a little upset that it wasn't Kairi with Sora. Oh well. Then she looked at the next one. It was called Of the Land and the Sea. Kiana was a little irritated that it was Riku and Kairi, and not her and Riku. But the little girl, whose name was Kishiko, was so cute. She was close to shipping SoraxKumiko and RikuxKairi, until she slapped herself and said, "What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn." Then she started singing:

Kiana: If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
These pairings aren't worth the aggravation  
It's already upsetting, been there, done that

Then, Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain heard her and sang:

Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain: Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
They're the earth and heaven to them  
Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of?

Kiana: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain: You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh

Kiana: It's too cliché  
I won't say they're in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling?  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad

Kiana: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Kiana: This scene won't play  
I won't say they're in love  
Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain: You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

Kiana: You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Italy, Germany, Japan, America, and Britain: Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love  
Kiana: Oh, at least out loud  
I won't say they're in love

After all that, it was official. On the outside, Kiana didn't like them together. But on the inside, she actually liked seeing them together. Then, she said out loud, "I now ship SoraxKumiko and RikuxKairi." Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. _What the fudge was that? Did I just say that I ship those two pairings now?_, Kiana thought. Everyone that was singing clapped for her admitting it. But then, she grew calm and sighed. "Well, I guess this means I have to add those two pairings to my list." Kiana said, going to the list on her wall. Everytime she saw someone with someone else, or thought of someone with someone else, she would add that pairing to her list. She was known to Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Britain, and the other countries as the Shipping Princess (Because she was an actual princess and a Princess of Heart). Right now, her list had:

SoKai

SoNami

SoxXi

SoLette

SoFuu

RokuNami

RokuXi

RokuKai

RokuLette

RokuFuu

VenAqua

VenKairi

VenNamine

VenXion

VenLette

VenFuu

VanKai

VanNami

VanXi

VanAqua

VanLette

VanFuu

RiKi

RiKani

RiAura

RiVani

RiXi

RiNami

RiLette

RiFuu

AkuKani

AkuKi

AkuAura

AkuVani

AkuKai

AkuNami

AkuXi

AkuLette

AkuFuu

TerAura

TerKi

TerKani

TerVani

TerKai

TerNami

TerXi

TerAqua

TerLette

TerFuu

She was going to put SoraxKumiko underneath SoraxFuu and RikuxKairi underneath RikuxNamine. She did so, putting them as SoKumi and RiKai. Everyone had cheered for Kiana for doing what her heart told her to do. She smiled and said, "Thank goodness I got that over. I'm finally okay now." She then got back on her laptop that was on the bed to look for some funny videos. Everyone else asked if they could them with her. She said, "Sure." "Yes!" They said, getting on the bed. She thought, _Maybe I should stop being so tensed up about seeing Riku and Kairi being up together, and let the people who create the pictures of them love them._

The End

Whew! I'm glad Kiana finally started to like those two pairings. As for this story, this was actually based on me. I didn't like those two pairings, until I finally gave in and shipped them. I found those two pictures on the computer. And as for the shipping list, I actually ship those pairings XD (Please don't ask why, though). I refer myself as the Shipping Princess. That's why I also refer my OC Kiana as the Shipping Princess as well. Nothing belongs to me, except my OCs. Kumiko, Dawn, Skye, and Kishiko belong to sadlonelylittlegirl on Deviantart, who created those two pictures and the other three. Well everyone, see ya'll later.


End file.
